


Left in the Dark (oneshot)

by IvyTree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Unresolved Emotional Tension, im an okay writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyTree/pseuds/IvyTree
Summary: dream and sapnap have a talk about what they are doing this for.this is supposed to be like the night after dream was yelling at tommy and was like “i dont give a fuck about spirit and i dont care about anybody, nah nah nah!” lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Left in the Dark (oneshot)

Dream sat on the famous oak bench across the path from Tommy’s old house. He slouched with one of his arms over the back rest while watching the sun set. Sapnap stood behind him, his eyes burning through the back of his skull.

“I know you’re behind me.” Dream said calmly without moving his gaze off of the orange and pink sky. Sapnap blinked alarmingly, and chose not to respond. His fists only clenched up more than it was prior.

Dream patted his hand on the empty space next to him and spoke again, “Come sit.” 

Sapnap listened, walking over to the bench and slowly bending down onto the space next to Dream. They both sat in thick silence, watching the sun all by themselves. A warm breeze was the only thing that could be heard. It would have been a peaceful evening, if it weren’t for the tension between the two young men.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” 

Sapnap paused, deciding if he really wanted to answer, “Yes.” he said tensely. Dream finally broke his gaze from the view and looked over at his friend. Sapnap’s posture was perfect, which wasn’t normal. He looked uncomfortable. Like there was something eating at him. He avoided eye contact.

“S’ there something wrong?” Dream asked. He watched Sapnap’s eyes flicker as he cleared his throat. 

“I heard about what you said yesterday.” He rested his hands on the wooden rail in front of the bench, “Did you mean it?” 

Dream raised an eyebrow, “Mean what?”

“When you said you didn’t care about anything here. Did you mean that?”

It had come to him what Sapnap was upset about. A relaxed smile spread across his face as he scoffed, “Oh come on, Sap. You know what I meant when I told them that, man.”

“Do I?”

“Of course!” He sat up to show that he was more engaged in the conversation now, “I care about some things. Like George, and you-”

“Is that why you gave Mars away?” Sapnap finally looked up at him. Dream’s smile faded away. He now had a good look at him. He seemed very upset. More than Dream thought he would be about the situation.

“I was risking my life fighting against those idiots because you told me too. And where were you? You were at enemy lines giving them my possessions, things i really cared about, just for those stupid discs you’re obsessed with.” he huffed, “I never really spoke up about it, because I trusted your good judgement, Dream.” his breath hitched for a moment and his voice became higher when he repeated, “I trusted you.” 

Dream blinked. They both stayed still for a long, quiet moment.

“I dont wanna be friends anymore, Dream.”

“What? Sapnap, come one you’re overreacting. We’ve been best friends since forever!” Dream laughed remembering all of the fun times they’ve had.

“I've been kissing your ass since forever.” Sapnap kept his angry expression while locking eyes with Dream.

“That isnt true.”

“Yes it is! Since forever!” he raised his voice a bit, but Dream didn’t even flinch, “Dream, I know that you have never actually cared about me, I know it. But for years I've been trying so hard to be enough!” his voice went higher again, “Why can't I be enough? Why are you never on my side? Why do you always pick George? Why is he so special?! You see how much it bothers me when you favor him! You chose him to be the next one to inherit kingship. Why not me! I care more, I do! I have nothing left for me, Dream. I ruined myself. Because of you. It's all for you...” he trailed off.

His rant was over. He took a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. Dream looked at him in sorrow. Sapnap looked back down to the ground, deep in his thoughts. The sun was almost gone now. The pink sky was turning into more of a purple, and it was getting colder outside. 

“Hey…” Dream said softly reaching an arm out to Sapnap.

“Do you not care about me Dream? It’s okay. You can say it.

He pulled his arm back. Dream did many evil things, but one thing he swore to never do was say something that wasn’t true. Dream was no liar, and Sapnap knew that. He looked at him, waiting for some type of answer. They sat still for a moment. Only the breeze could be heard again. Now it was Dream who avoided eye contact. He looked down at the ground, and for once, Sapnap could see through his relaxed face he always wore. He could see the small hint of utter shame. He couldnt bring himself to say it. To say that he never actually cared.

Sapnap chuckled helplessly. He parted his lips slightly, “It's okay dream. I'm not upset, It's okay.” He got no response. 

He turned forward, and put his hands back onto the wooden railing. He looked at the small scars on his knuckles from the firework explosions all those months ago at the Red Festival. 

His smile faded. His breath grew faster. His lip quivered as he gripped the railing harder. Dream watched his hands shake and looked up at the soft tear that went across the grooves of his cheak. 

“After all,” Sapnaps voice was trembling, “I’m just the kid who burns shit, right?” he smiled as another tear falls. Then another, then two more. Dream watched.

“Im just the kid who fuckin-” Sapnap banged his boot against the railing repeatedly. He punched the top of it with his fists. He yelled and swore uncontrollably, his voice helpless, and in terrible pain. Dream watched him with a grim face. He watched as Sapnap finally snapped and showed the most vulnerable part of him. The complete and utter jealousy he had for George. The insecurity he had from never being enough for Dream. The disappointment he had for himself, for letting his loyalty go to waist.

After a few seconds, he finally got tired and leaned onto the back of his chair. He wiped the tears and snot dripping down his flushed face. He panted, watching the now broken railing in front of him. He sat, left in a puddle of his own hurt, and anger, and fear.

Dream looked back at the sky. And felt the breeze again. He thought about what Sapnap had said. He thought about how he ruined this boy, and realized that he couldnt handle it. He didnt want to see this side of Sapnap. He didnt like seeing him so emotional. 

Dream got up from the bench and whisked away into the night. Sapnap was left by himself. The sun was down, and he was left in the dark. Feeling cold.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time posting on ao3 and actually putting my work out so im obviously very unskilled haha! thank you so much for taking the time to read this though, it means a lot!


End file.
